films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Toby (song)
Toby is a song from the fourth season dedicated to Toby and Henrietta and was based on Toby's theme. Lyrics :North of the Island, there lives a dear old train, :A little tram engine, Toby is his name. :He's quaint and old fashioned, but careful and wise. :His coach is Henrietta and she’s seen better days. :His mind keeps returning to the good old days :When they were busy working everyday. :But nobody rides with them nowadays. :They can't understand why things have changed. :Their line is closing down today, forever. :Toby, oh Toby, :What will become of you? :The world's much nicer whenever we see you. :Toby, dear Toby, :There's still lots that you can do :Oldies but Goldies, we still care about you. :All of the children came to say goodbye :They clapped and cheered as Toby rang his bell, “Bye bye.” :Everyone was sad to see them go :Whatever will they do, and where will they go? :Suddenly news came to brighten up their day :How Toby and Henrietta were needed right away :The Fat Controller had written to say :Could they please come and help right away. :Now they're part of his family, forever. :Toby, oh Toby, :Show them what you can do :The world's much nicer whenever we see you. :Toby, dear Toby, :There's so much to learn from you. :Oldies but Goldies, we still care about you. :Oldies but Goldies, we still care for you. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Daisy *Mavis *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Bertie *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt *Stephen Hatt *Bridget Hatt *Jeremiah Jobling *The Storyteller Episodes *The Flying Kipper *Toby and the Stout Gentleman *Thomas in Trouble *Thomas' Christmas Party *Daisy *Percy's Predicament *Woolly Bear *Time for Trouble *Donald's Duck *Thomas Gets Bumped *No Joke for James *Thomas, Percy and the Post Train *Mavis *Toby's Tightrope *Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure *Paint Pots and Queens *Bulls Eyes *Special Attraction Deleted and Extended Scenes *Toby and the Stout Gentleman: #A deleted scene of Toby puffing past the Windmill while pulling Henrietta and some trucks. #A close-up of an upset looking Toby in his shed. #A shot of Toby at the farewell party shows him coming up to a set of points before reversing back to Henrietta at the station. *Thomas's Christmas Party: #A deleted scene of a shooting star flying over Tidmouth Sheds. *Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure: #Extended shots of Toby rolling by the villagers and arriving to meet Thomas. #A deleted shot of the engines at Tidmouth Sheds shows a deleted shot of Gordon next to Duck, both smiling. #A deleted shot at the sheds shows a semi-distant shot of Duck, Thomas, the Christmas tree, Percy, and Edward. *Toby's Tightrope - A deleted scene of Toby arriving at Tidmouth Hault to greet Mavis. *Bull's Eyes - A deleted shot shows Toby puffing along some track past some trees and houses before arriving to talk to Daisy at her shed. Notes *In Japan, it was called "Toby's Song". *The Norwegian version has a slightly different musical arrangement and a "The End" card. Errors *In the Spanish version, the Fat Controller is mentioned as being female. Gallery Toby(song)titlecard.PNG|US title card ThomasinTrouble(Season1).png Percy'sPredicament24.png NoJokeforJames83.png NoJokeforJames86.png PaintPotsandQueens80.png PaintPotsandQueens14.png PaintPotsandQueens13.png SpecialAttraction26.png Toby'sTightrope92.JPG Category:Thomas and Friends songs Category:1990s songs Category:Songs Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Thomas Goes Fishing And Other Stories (1996, US) Category:Thomas Goes Fishing And Other Stories (February 2, 1996) Full Category:Heroes (1998, US) Category:Heroes (August 18, 1998) Full Category:TrackTunes and Songs And Other Thomas Adventures (2004, US) Category:TrackTunes and Songs And Other Thomas Adventures (September 21, 2004) Full Category:Best Of Toby (2006, US) Category:Best Of Toby (September 12, 2006) Full